Bruce Wayne (Earth-934)
When a young Bruce Wayne bared witness to his parents being gunned downed by a mugger, it marked the end of everything he held dear. From that day forward, Bruce vowed to take vengeance upon criminals and deliver justice to the lawless city of Gotham as the dark knight detective, Batman. History Early Years Bruce was raised in a wealthy household with his parents Thomas and Martha. After they were killed in a mugging, Bruce was raised by their butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Fully adamant on eliminating crime, Bruce learned as much as he could around the world, from arts, to science, and martial arts. He received instruction from the best, such as the League of Assassins, Tibetan Monks, and even Ted Grant, the former hero Wildcat. During his one year training period with Ra's Al Ghul under the League of Assassins, his daughter Talia and Bruce became very close. Bruce nearly gave up his mission against crime when he fell in love with Andrea Beaumont. But, Andrea would cancel their marriage for unknown reasons, causing Bruce to continue on his goals of being a force against crime. Bruce would remember his fear of bats as a child, and decided to use that very identity to strike fear into the hearts of the superstitious and cowardly. He created his first Batsuit and built his base, the Batcave, under the manor. Wanted On Christmas Eve, Bruce Wayne, who has only been Batman for two years, discovers that the criminal mob boss Black Mask has hired a cadre of eight assassins to kill him for reasons unknown, with a bounty of fifty million posted for him. Batman heads out into Gotham to hunt down Black Mask, but it also brings him into conflict with the assassins Bane, Copperhead, Deathstroke, Lady Shiva, Deadshot, Firefly, Electrocutioner, Killer Croc as well as the black marketeer Penguin. He also confronts Anarky, Riddler (known as Enigma), Mad Hatter, and the Joker in his midst. It was at this point where Bruce's time as Batman often brought him into conflict with his friend and butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who he sees as a parental figure holding him back. Phantoms of the Past It wouldn't be until years later that Bruce encounter his Andrea again. After being framed for the murder of a gang of criminals, Batman eventually pieced it together that it was Andrea who had killed them, taking up her own identity as the Phantasm. He would encounter her during his battle with the Joker, and disappeared with the Joker in a cloud of smoke. Batman barely escaped the theme park they were in, before it was destroyed. World's Finest The Joker pays a visit to Metropolis with a large, stolen Kryptonite statue. The GCPD believes that the Joker took it simply because it was worth thousands, but Batman believed otherwise. Back in the Batcave, he runs test on the sample, while Alfred reports that the "Laughing Dragon" has gained a bad reputation for being cursed, since all of its owners died prematurely. Batman knows why: the "jade" is emitting low-level radiation, meaning it's actually Kryptonite. Now realizing what the Joker is up to, Batman heads off to Metropolis, where, incidentally, Bruce Wayne has business to attend. Later at the airport, a group of reporters, including Lois and Clark are awaiting the arrival of Bruce Wayne, who is revealed to be in Metropolis to oversee a cooperative venture between Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp. Lois reveals what she has heard of Bruce, believing him to be "Gotham Trash". However, Lois is immediately taken with him when he steps off the plane, as he is arriving Lois is checking herself until she is surprised to see Bruce behind her referring to her as the famous Lois Lane. Flustered, Lois accidentally bumps into him while dropping her belongings. After helping her, Bruce asks Lois to dinner to make up for the mess and discuss current topics. Lois happily accepts, much to the displeasure of some guy called Clark Kent. Later on, Batman appears in a Metropolis nightclub, finding a runaway thug from the gang Joker recruited. While Batman is interrogating him, Superman arrives, saying he doesn't want Batman's brand of vigilantism in his town. To Superman's astonishment, Batman throws him across the room, catching him off-guard. Superman strikes back by ramming him into a wall, which allows the thug to escape. Using his x-ray vision, Superman peeks behind the mask and sees that Batman is Bruce Wayne, much to his annoyance. Superman expresses his disdain for Batman's methods of vigilantism in Metropolis; Batman then pulls out the Kryptonite fragment and warns Superman of the Joker's plan. When Superman returns to his apartment, he finds a tracker placed on his cape, and sees Batman spying on him in the distance. Now they were even. Secret Origins Two years later: Batman makes a brief trip to the outskirts of Metropolis, spying on a satellite communications facility, owned by Wayne Industries. As he watches, three employees give their farewells to their co-workers, but as soon as the others leave for the night, the employees begin conversing in an alien language and tamper with the tech. Batman attacks them, but isn't able to stand up to their strength. Batman corners one on top of the roof dish, but it turns the tables on him. Then Superman arrives and sends it running. Before they can deal with them, Superman is hit with massive amounts of strange, mental images before collapsing. Batman grabs him as the three mysterious scientists detonate the satellite. Superman hands Batman one of his watches in case he needs help. Batman learns that the three scientists from the research facility were only duplicates -- the real victims were trapped and concealed. Batman is caught by a guard dog, which transforms into it's true form and attacks him. The watch is triggered during the fight, and Batman is knocked unconscious. Superman rescues Batman, before a large meteorite crashes into the streets of Metropolis. A large tripod emerges from the smoldering rubble, and immediately starts destroying everything around it. Other asteroids crash with similar tripods. Batman and Superman fight the Tripods together, but are both outgunned and outmatched. Strangely, Superman leaves the ensuing battle, and Batman follows him. Superman breaks a martian out of a military base, who was the one giving him the migraines. A platoon of soldiers address the trio, as Superman tries to explain. But, it is revealed that they are all also the same transforming aliens they dealt with prior. The martian helps Batman and Superman defeat them, as he reveals his name to be J'onn J'onzz. Batman brings J'onn into the Batwing as they flee the scene with Superman. More alien ships arrive in an attempt to terminate them. Green Lantern arrives to provide backup as the situation becomes more dire. Batman, J'onn, Superman, and Green Lantern take a breather after the fight as J'onn explains that the shape-changing invaders are called the Imperium, and have destroyed his homeworld Mars along with wiping out his race. A Death in the Family Years into Batman's career, Ra's Al Ghul would hire the Joker, to use him as a distraction to pull Batman away from Ra's plan to topple the economy in Europe. However, he regrets this as Joker kidnaps Jason Todd, the current Robin at the time. In Bosnia, the Joker beats Robin with a crowbar, and leaves him for dead on the warehouse floor. Robin desperately crawls to get out, but soon finds out that the Joker locked up the entire structure. He then sees a bomb ticking in the warehouse. Bruce is too late and Jason is killed in the explosion, which is an event that would come to haunt him for the rest of his life, and would soon return to bite him. Red Hood's Return It is now the present day of 2005, when the murderous vigilante known as the "Red Hood" began appearing in Gotham, stealing territories from Black Mask and killing anyone who gets in his way. Batman, with the aid of Nightwing, stops a weapons smuggling at the Gotham docks, which is soon revealed to be an older copy of the AMAZO android. They defeat, but before either of them can get any answers, the smugglers are killed via sniper. Batman hunts down the killer, eventually leading him to the old Ace chemical plant -- the same location where Joker was born. Batman looses track of the killer there. Batman and Nightwing interrogate Joker for answers, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Black Mask is angered at the Red Hood, as he as been sabotaging many of his operations and killing his men across the city. He puts a price on his head of one million dollars. Batman and Nightwing would soon catch up with the Red Hood again, only to be outrun by him, leaving Nightwing injured. Back at the Batcave, Alfred tends to Nightwing's wounds, while Bruce takes the investigation further and compares the Red Hood's tactics to his own, and how strangely similar they are. It was clear that they weren't dealing with just another wannabe vigilante. The Red Hood knew what he was doing. Bruce compares the moves that Red Hood implemented to that of Jason's. When one of the Red Hood's territories are attacked by Black Mask's men, he intervenes, eventually revealing it to be a trap set up by a group of mercenaries calling themselves the Fearsome Hand of Four. With the help of Batman, the reuinted dynamic duo work together to take down the Four. However, Red Hood kills one of them, and explaining why he did it and how he is ridding crime of Gotham better than Batman, even going as far as criticizing his philosophy of not doing what it takes. Back at the Cave, Bruce analyzes some of Hood's blood during the battle, and making a horrific discovery that it was an exact match of Jason's. Bruce's suspicions were confirmed, so he went out to the grave Jason was buried. The body in the casket was a fake. An infuriated Batman confronts Ra's Al Ghul at his mansion, and Ra's openly explains what happened after Jason's death. He reveals that out of regret, he wanted to use the Lazarus Pits to revive Jason, and also to test his theory to see if the Lazarus could revive the dead. As Ra's explained, he was correct. But Jason returned, as he put in his own words, "damaged". He was assumed dead until the Red Hood began coming up in Gotham. With all the answers, Batman left for Gotham. Speaking of Gotham, Black Mask got stressed enough that he decided to break the Joker out of Arkham, and hire him to kill the Red Hood, once and for all. Instead, Joker kidnaps Black Mask and his crew and threatens to burn them alive over one of Gotham's bridges. Red Hood presents himself to Joker, and reveals his real plan. That he had wanted Black Mask to get so desperate, so that he would get the Joker out of Arkham, for Hood to have his vengeance. Batman arrives, and Red Hood kidnaps Joker, taking him to Crime Alley, where he beats him with a crowbar, the same way Joker did. Batman encounters the Red Hood, and they fight. Batman is unmasked by the Red Hood, and Hood himself reveals his identity to be Jason Todd. The fight continues until Jason leads Batman into an abandoned apartment, where he is keeping the Joker. Jason explains that he forgives Bruce for not saving him, but questions why he refuses to kill the Joker, after everything he has done. Bruce justifies this by saying that if he did kill, then he wouldn't be able to stop himself. That it always starts at one, but then where is that line drawn? Jason, frustrated, throws Bruce one of his pistols and threatens to kill Joker, and if he wants to stop it, he'll have to shoot Jason. Bruce turns in the other direction and walks away, causing Jason to shoot him instead. Batman dodges the bullet and disarms Jason, forcing him to activate a bomb timer that would destroy the whole building. It explodes, Joker survives, but Jason's body is nowhere to be found. Batman returns to the cave, and glances at Jason's old suit, held up in a glass case. Alfred asks if he should take it down due to the recent events, but Bruce tells him not to; and that this changes nothing at all. Last Hope of Krypton About a month later, something from outer space crashes in Gotham harbor, rupturing the shorelines. A young girl with no knowledge of Earth starts wreaking havoc across the city, until she is stopped by Batman with a piece of kryptonite. Batman runs a few tests on her in the Batcave, but she breaks free and burns his computer, causing Superman to intervene. Superman speaks with her in the Kryptonian language, and learns that the girl's name is Kara Zor-El, his cousin. Superman decides to take her in under his wing, teaching her about Earth culture. Batman remains skeptical. After being told of the situation by Batman, Wonder Woman and the Amazons confront Kara and Clark in a Metropolis park, where she loses control of her powers, devastating the place around her. Wonder Woman says that Kara is dangerous if she doesn't learn to hone her abilities. Clark, doubful at first, agrees to have her trained at Themyscira. Darkseid learns of Kara's presence on Earth. Kara continues to practise, but Superman interrupts it, believing that Artemis would hurt her. Superman then argues with both Diana and Bruce, feeling that Kara had been on Themyscira for long enough. Kara complains that she's done having people make her decisions, and that she wants to decide for herself. Later that day, an army of Doomsday clones are boomtubed into Themyscira. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Amazons fight the Doomsdays and emerge victorious. However, Batman realizes that it is a distraction, and rushes back to Kara, who is missing. Kidnapped by Darkseid. The Trinity go to find the help of someone who knows Apokolips well, so they greet Barda. Barda agrees to join them, but only if she joins them on the mission. Fully armed, Batman and the others enter Apokolips. Superman goes to find Darkseid, Diana and Barda pair up to search for Kara and Batman goes looking for the Hellspores, Apokolip's version of an atom bomb. Batman later confronts Darkseid, threatening to destroy the planet unless he relinquishes Kara from his control. Batman is nearly killed by Darkseid, but the tyrant agrees to his bargain, respecting the ability of humans to kill and destroy whatever they need to achieve success. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Barda and Kara in tow leave Apokolips. Bruce reminds Clark that he still owns him a computer, before Clark and Kara go to Smallville. Son of Batman In Gotham, Batman confronts Killer Croc, who has become addicted to steroids and grown a tail using mutagens. Croc nearly kills Batman, but is subdued by Talia. She informs Batman of her father's death and the civil war brewing because of it. Talia reveals their son's existence to him, a young boy named Damian. Talia leaves Damian in Batman's care, hoping to protect him from the League rebels as the assassins are not aware of Batman's identity or their romance. During his stay, Bruce recognizes that Damian is very skilled. Although Damian initially came off as malicious and misguided due to the teachings of Ra's, he did seem to want to help with Batman's war on crime. Bruce, still recovering from his events with the Red Hood, was unsure to allow Damian to take on the new role as Robin. Damian was determined to win his father's faith, but struggled with the no-kill rule that Batman invoked. The League's civil war begins to grow into Gotham, which ends up forcing Batman and Damian to investigate. Damian instantly becomes biased, attacking any of the League rebels he sees without a second thought. Batman restrains Damian into the Batcave with Alfred, and goes out himself to look into it. Batman meets Nyssa, Talia's sister and the leader of the rebellion. A Better World The Justice League face of against a group of villains being led by Lex Luthor. During this battle, Batman and Cyborg both learn from Luthor that the Joker had a nuclear weapon armed and prepared to detonate in the heart of Metropolis. Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl and the Flash arrive to help Batman, but in that moment, they are all transported to a different Metropolis. An enraged Joker fights Batman, but loses. The Regime's troops surround Batman and the Joker, however Batman escapes using his sonar disruptor and smoke grenades. After watching a conversation between troops from a rooftop, Batman realizes he is stranded in an alternate Earth. Regardless of the situation, Batman still tries to intercept the Joker, but to no avail. As the Joker escapes, Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern arrive and arrest Batman, taking him to Stryker's Island, believing him to be the Batman native to their reality. There, Batman meets the alternate Superman and Wonder Woman. Superman, known in the alternate reality as the High Councilor, realizes Batman comes from a different universe and performs torture on him to find out why is he here. The High Councilor announces that Batman will be executed in an attempt to draw the alternate Batman out. Although they know about the trap, the prime universe heroes, allied with the alternate Batman, manage to rescue the prime Batman and escape. After a fight in the prison, the evil Superman kills this universe's Lex Luthor and his own lieutenant, Captain Marvel, causing the alternate Flash to defect to the Insurgency and reveal the evil Superman's plan to destroy Gotham and Metropolis. Following their destruction, Superman also had plans to destroy Earth-934. As the assembled group tries to plan a new way to defeat the High Councilor, the alternate Batman reveals his intentions to send the prime Batman and his allies home so that they can prepare to fight the evil Superman's invasion. However, the prime Batman proposes to bring the original Superman to this universe. The alternate Batman opposes this plan, but in that moment, the Regime's forces attack the Insurgency base. The Batmen defeat the alternate Bane and return to the Batcave, where they prepare the interdimensional teleporter. The alternate Batman still wants send the prime heroes home, but the prime Batman refuses to stop fighting. The two Dark Knights engage in a brief fight. The prime Batman wins and convinces his alternate self not to give up. With his renewed determination, the alternate Batman agrees and the two Batmen bring the prime Superman to the alternate Earth. The prime Superman defeats the High Councilor and his top lieutenants, bring the war to an end. Afterwards, Batman arrested the Joker and took him back to the prime Earth with the help of the other Earth's Harley Quinn. Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Quotes Notes = Category:Earth-934 Category:Characters Category:Batman Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Height Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Height 6' Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Justice League Category:Justice League of America members